tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
El Detalle OA 104
Motorized with a German water-cooled Deutz impeller, not very common in the brand (they were electronic V6 with 8-speed gearbox). Very few units were manufactured. The "Góndolas" OA 104, the long distance product of the El Detalle automotive terminal were the only ones manufactured by the company for this use. As I recall, Expreso Caraza was one of the companies that had the most OA 104 and used them until the end of their services. It should be noted that "Góndola" was a nickname given by El Detalle, which he exclusively designed for long distance and with three axes. As optional it was announced to the Detroit Diesel 6067-GU60 Series, post cooled 405 hp. In long distance there was also the Deutz V8 to air that belonged to the series 413. The fate and destiny of this model was little, since in the middle of the 90's, the long-distance companies opted for double-decker buses instead of the one-and-a-half-story buses. Also, it was more common to see it in 6x2 configuration than 4x2. A controversy arose regarding this model according to the following paragraph of the newspaper Pagina 12 of May 18, 1998: "The German automaker denounced that the standard discriminates against its competitors El Detalle and Scania, and also accuses the former - that in 1995 he built a special bus for the Carlos Saúl Menem Jr. Foundation to condition the delivery of low-floor units to the purchase of conventional buses, and in addition to filing a writ of amparo before the federal courts, Mercedes Benz warned the nation, Carlos Menem, that the situation poses a risk to his permanence in the country and denounces the lack of legal security in Argentina.The spokesman also denied that the Omnibus Argentino 104 Góndola Azul y Blanco, painted with the legend "Fundación C Saúl M. hijo, "would have been a donation." That micro-he said- was commissioned and paid for by a person close to the Government. "The bus was manufactured in 1995." Detail: 40 seats (semi bed); options 36/50/54/57. Warehouse: 10 m3. Quantity: 58 (2 with Detroit Diesel engine). Manufacturing data *Manufacturing location: Route 197 to 3500, Carupá (Tigre), province of Buenos Aires. *Start Manufacturing: 1994 *End of production: 1997 *Origin: Argentina *Bodywork: long distance bus. Doors: 1 Engine data *Engine: Deutz BF6M 1015 C after cooling *Anti-pollution standard: Euro I *Cycle: Diesel four times *Location: In V, rear *Displacement (cm3): 11900 *N° of Cylinders: 6 in V *Diameter x Stroke (mm): 132 x 145 *Compression Ratio: 17: 1 *Power (CV): 408 *System (rpm): 2100 *Motor torque (Nm @ RPM): 469 @ 1200 *Fuel system: direct injection *Refrigeration: water *Fuel: Gas-Oil *Engine: Detroit Diesel 6067-GU60 Series *Cycle: Diesel four times *Feeding: post-cooled turbocharged *Location: back *Displacement (cm3): 13000 *N° Cylinders: 6 *Diameter x Stroke (mm): 130 x 160 *Compression Ratio: 16: 1 *Power (CV): 405 (302 kW) *System (rpm): 2100 *Motor torque (mkg @ RPM): 186 @ 1200 *Fuel System: direct injection *Refrigeration: water *Fuel: Gas-Oil Transmissión, brakes and drives *Gearbox: ZF 8S-135 manual *Clutch: dry monodisco with elastic mass *Speeds: 8 (4 high and 4 low) and 1 reverse. Use: 2nd and 4th low. *Gearbox: Allison HD-B 500 R with hydraulic retarder. *Clutch: torque converter *Speeds: 4 *Traction: Rear (6x2 / 4x2) *Brakes (front / rear): Tapes / Tapes. *Service brake: Pneumatic and direct action, compressed air circuit. *Parking brake: With action on the rear wheels (rear drive axle). *Front axle: Eaton 13 FS *Front suspension: pneumatic, two lungs rolling lobe. *Rear axle (drive): Eaton 23085-S. Ratio pinón-corona (manual box): i: 3,08 - i: 3,36 and i: 3,55. *Rear Suspension: pneumatic, four lungs rolling lobe and stabilizer bar. *Rear axle (support): Eaton T.A.G. The detail. *Rear Suspension (third axis): pneumatic, two lungs rolling lobe on the same axis. *Tires: 11.00x22" 16 diagonal fabrics / 11.00x22" 16 radial fabrics with camera (optional). *Tires: 8.00 x 22" *Steering: hydraulic ZF Servocom 8097. *Electrical System: 24V. 2x12V batteries. Alternator 28V 55A. Starter 24V 6.6 kW. DIMENSIONS *Front wheelbase (mm): 7090 *Wheelbase / rear support (mm): 1450 *Length (mm): 13960 *Width (mm): 2600 *Total height (mm): 3870 *Front Track (mm): 2000 *Rear Track (mm): 1820 *Front overhang (mm): 2775 *Rear overhang (mm): 2775 *Free height front axle (mm): 400 *Rear axle free height (mm): 410 *Interior floor height of carriageway (mm): 1677 SUPPLIES *Fuel tank (liters): 300 References and sources External links *El Detalle OA104 in Camión Argentino Category:Buses built in Argentina Category:El Detalle buses Category:104 (model number)